This invention relates to a knife and, more particularly, to a handle for a knife.
In certain applications, chefs and other users of the types of knives contemplated by this invention often place their thumb and index finger directly on the proximal portion of the blade of the knife rather than on the handle itself. The use of a knife in this manner, however, necessarily increases the risk of injury and the formation of callouses as a result of a user""s digits being placed directly in contact with the blade. Additionally, the use of a knife in this manner is uncomfortable for the user particularly where the index finger is placed and seated in abutting relationship with the top of the blade.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a knife handle including a proximal digital portion which extends over the blade and allows a user to extend and place his fingers over the proximal digital portion of the handle instead of directly on the blade thus eliminating the risk of injury and finger discomfort.
Current knife handles are also designed for ambidextrous use rather than being non-ambidextrously designed for either right or left handed use as is preferred by those who regularly use knives such as chefs. The present invention also provides a handle which is custom fitted and designed for either a right or left handed user, but not both.
The knife handle of the present invention is suitable for use in connection with a knife including a blade with proximal and distal side and top faces. The handle includes an elongate hand gripping member and a unitary proximal digital member. The digital member includes side faces which overly the proximal side faces of the blade. The proximal digital member also includes an arm which overlies the proximal top face of the blade and is adapted to receive the extended index finger of a user. In this manner, the index finger need not be placed directly on the top of the blade and the risk of injury and finger discomfort is eliminated.
The arm includes a groove which receives the index finger of the user. A thumb groove is formed in one of the side faces of the proximal digital member and a first finger groove is formed in the other of the side faces of the proximal digital member. The thumb groove and the first finger groove are disposed generally opposite each other and the index finger groove is disposed on the arm therebetween and fore of the thumb and first finger grooves. The thumb groove extends generally along the longitudinal axis of the handle while the first finger groove extends generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle. A shoulder is formed on the arm of the proximal digital member and bridges the proximal digital member and the gripping member. The thumb of the user is seatable against the shoulder.
The knife handle of the present invention can advantageously be gripped in several different manners including, but not limited to, a grip where the index finger is fully extended over the arm and positioned in the groove on the arm while the thumb and forefinger are positioned in the thumb groove and the first finger groove respectively of the digital member. The remaining fingers are wrapped around the body of the handle gripping member.